


His own idea

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Clint whomping time [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gaslighting, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whomp Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Of course Clint was willing. It was his idea.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Series: Clint whomping time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	His own idea

Of course Clint was willing to train the new recruits. He volunteered for it. The ages and skill level varied greatly amongst those he was able to hire to help his master. 

After a few days there were still some men who just didn't get the importance of their tasks and were caught fooling around. They knew too much to just fire so Hawkeye rounded everyone up. He gave weapons to those that were worthy of serving Loki and told the others to run. After a five minute head start he told the remaining men to hunt. 

Each Target was taken out within a half hour. He was proud of his recruits. Loki was very pleased. He offered Clint a reward. His choice.

\-----

The night found Hawkeye chained naked to Loki's bed face down. There was a slowly expanding butt plug that had become uncomfortably large vibrating against his prostate. A spell was placed over him to keep him from cumming. 

This was where he was supposed to be. It was his idea after all. Clint couldn't remember why he wanted this but knew that he must have asked for it. 

Finally the Master entered the room. He didn't say anything at first. Just removed his clothes and leaned on the bed. After a few minutes admiring his prize he started to stroke Clint's back and arms. He then moved lower to message his butt and play with the plug. 

After pulling it partly out a few times and pushing it back in he finally removed it and tossed it aside to deal with later. He used some slick before lining himself up and ramming into the man under him.

Clint let out a scream. It was much more painful than he expected even with the plug's prep. Yet there was a source of pleasure in the burning and tugging feeling. Soon the pain disappeared completely. The movements of his Master rutting into him faster and faster caused a spark of pure joy in his system. He was finally able to cum.

The strong orgasm wrecked him enough that he passed out.

\-----

The next morning Barton was very sore but also smart enough to hide the pain. He had wanted it after all.

Loki asked him to design an attack plan on a few rogue soldiers calling themselves the Avengers. It seems they wanted to avenge the deaths of those that opposed Loki during his bid for world dominance.

He made the plan and showed it to the men. He knew that they needed to take out key figures like Stark and Romanoff to succeed. He personally was going after the Black Widow. He wanted her dead. Of course he was willing to pull the trigger. It was his idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update sporadically. It all depends on my kids new home schooling taking over my computer and how I feel.


End file.
